


To Pyeongchang

by RoEstel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Helsinki 2017, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: （2017年赫尔辛基）FS后的那晚，在宾馆发生的后续。At the hotel on the night of the FS.





	To Pyeongchang

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Pyeongchang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517499) by [neuroglam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroglam/pseuds/neuroglam). 



> 中文翻译版，原文真的很辣！翻译不出那种感觉  
> 感谢授权翻译

Deniss趴在宾馆的床上。宾馆里的床都一个样，软硬适中的标准床垫、雪白的高密度亚麻床单。

还有枕头，他的正躺着其中之一。Deniss用手盖着脸，因为此时此刻他不想说笑。他从Stephane那里学到的不仅仅是滑冰的技巧，还有一些小习惯，比如滑冰时的沉醉，比如咧嘴笑，比如永远保持乐观。大部分时候，保持笑容并不难，因为从他们开始合作直至今日，Stephane所给予他的、源源不断的注意力一直令他甚觉荣幸。

宽阔的手掌沿着Deniss裸露的后背来回按压揉入按摩油。这都怪那该死的3A。是，那并不是个容易的跳跃；是，就算是陈巍也在这上面摔过一次；是，他有那么多借口可以让自己从这操蛋的失败中解脱——那些Stephane会用来安慰他的事实。这会儿Deniss脑海里就有个Stephane在说话。事实上，他脑海里永远有Stephane的声音，并且这并不坏，因为Stephane的声音是轻柔而和蔼的，他失望的时候也从来不对Deniss发火。

Deniss今天没能给自己的教练跳出一个3A，但是他能给Stephane一些别的东西。当Stephane的手下滑的时候，他能通过略微抬起自己的臀部小小地展现一下自己与Stephane呆在一起时的快乐。

“转一下。”Stephane说着，略微把他抬起来了一点。Deniss听到瓶盖开合的咔哒声，很快Stephane的手就再次回到了他身上，将药膏涂抹在淤青处。

“对不起。”Deniss闷在枕头里说。

“Shhh，每个人都会遇到这种情况的。”Stephane的声音平和而安宁，“你已经能去平昌了。”

下一团带着凉意的药膏贴上了Deniss的皮肤。Deniss松了口气，摊在枕头里。

Stephane感觉到了Deniss的放松：“好，就这样。”

Deniss通过眼角看到那管对付瘀伤的药被扔到一边，Stephane再次打开按摩油的声音传来。然后是他摩擦双手让按摩油不那么凉的声音。

Stephane的手再次回到他的背上，向下按揉，一直向下，直到Deniss的臀部，按压臀瓣，然后向上。

Stephane的手再一次落到他臀上的时候，Deniss忍不住了，他抬起了自己的臀部压向Stephane的手。他想要。他想要。他想要知道即便自己令Stephane失望了，Stephane也依旧享受自己能给他带来的愉悦——也就是他依旧有他的价值。

Stephane的手掌停住了，拇指开始画圈圈，逐渐滑进Deniss的臀缝。Deniss略微分开自己的腿，呼吸加快。他能听到Stephane的呼吸亦然。

“你今天表现得很好，你知道吗。”Stephane在他身后喃喃着，一边用沾着按摩油的拇指轻抚Deniss穴口的皱褶。

Deniss哽咽了，更多地因为Stephane的夸赞而不是触碰。

“是真的。”那拇指只是摩擦着，只是摩擦，一点按压进去的意思都没有，哪怕Deniss向它的方向抬起自己的屁股。“你站了起来并继续了下去。如果有人从中间开始看你的表演的话，他们看到的会是充沛的力量和干净利落的表现。他们是看不出来你在前半失误了的——也本该如此。”

“Stephane。”Deniss在枕头里嘟哝着，他想要更多，他想要成为Stephane的。

他想要知道。

想要有手抚慰小Deniss，非常想要。他不怎么羞耻地开始磨蹭床单。

在他背后，Stephane笑了起来，手指终于按压了进去。

“好孩子。”Stephane说，“你表现得很好，我是那样骄傲。你能从这次经历里学到很多，我很高兴它如今发生了。”第二根手指加入，“真正重要的是，每一次你摔倒，你都会变得更好，你都会站起来并继续向前。好孩子。”Stephane的手指随着他的低语滑进滑出，“乖。”

“求你了。”Deniss开口。

“你想要怎么样来？”

“就像这样，我需要感受到你。”Deniss平静地说。

“好的，”Stephane答应着，“没问题。”

Stephane动作的时候，Deniss感觉到床垫轻微的挪动，他还听到Stephane把按摩油抹上分身时低沉的喉音。

“我是那么地为你骄傲。”Stephane插入的时候对着Deniss的后背絮语，他伏在Deniss身上并逐渐压下去，“我的男孩，我的最爱，我的。”

Deniss几乎要因为他所感受到爱意而泪目。Stephane说出这些仅仅是因为不知为何，他发现听到这些对于Deniss而言意义重大，每一次都是。

“如此地骄傲。”Stephane深深插入，一边说着。

这实在是太完美了，如此全身心地展开、知道他正令Stephane感到愉悦、主动抬起臀部接纳Stephane的冲撞并渴求着他的抚慰、知道他们将会去某处享用那种用花里胡哨的大碟子装着少得可怜的分量的食物配着白葡萄酒的晚餐。

他甚至有些期待着到时候他坐下时屁股会感到疼痛，一半是因为淤青，而另一半则是因为Stephane的老二。

Deniss感受着他们两人合为一体。

到后来，Deniss根本不需要恳求，当Stephane意识到他抚慰自己的手速度变快并带着一丝绝望的时候，不用他开口，Stephane就握住了他的分身，替他撸动着。而他自己的抽插也随着咬在Deniss脖颈上的动作变得轻柔下来。

高潮的时候，Deniss咬住了自己的手，随着他一股股射在床单上，他的后穴收缩着绞紧了Stephane的分身。Stephane最后一次沉下身插入，收紧了搂在Deniss胸前的胳膊并射进了他的屁股。

这才是真正重要的，Deniss知道当他们喘得过气来之后，Stephane将会拔出来并退后，掰开他的臀瓣并看着精液流出来，他爱这样。

他们会抱着彼此懒洋洋地亲吻，然后享用配着白葡萄酒的晚餐。

晚些时候他们会再来一发。在接下来的六个月里，Deniss的屁股还会与冰面一次又一次地亲密接触，而Stephane亲和的眼神和大大的笑容会伴随着他的每一次因为尝试4S而带来的摔倒。

明年，他们会去平昌冬奥会。


End file.
